The Day I Met My Fairy
by dialvian
Summary: "Jika saat ini aku adalah seorang manusia, aku akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Tapi aku adalah peri, dan peri tidak bisa bersama manusia." "Aku ingin menjadi peri sepertimu." "Aku ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu." AU, lil bit of OOC oneshot


**Disclaimer: all chara belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**

**Pair: DraMione  
**

**Genre: Romance-Fantasy  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Warn: OOC, typo, alur cepet, dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.  
**

**a/n: hallo, dialvian kembali dengan cerita Dramione (lagi) ^^ ini re-post, sebelumnya pernah dimuat dalam fandom lain tapi tetep saya penulisnya, cuma karakternya saja yang saya ubah. semoga suka dengan cerita ini :)  
**

**summary: "Kau tahu, Hermione? Jika aku seorang manusia dan bertemu denganmu, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu." "Tentu saja aku harus pergi, Hermione. Peri tidak bisa hidup bersama manusia." "Aku ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu." "Aku ingin menjadi peri sepertimu."  
**

**THE DAY I MET MY FAIRY**

Minggu pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang tanpa malu-malu menampakkan dirinya serta awan seputih salju bernaung di birunya langit pagi itu. Aroma berbagai bunga di taman ini semakin membuat nyaman suasana. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam setelah duduk di bangku taman rumahku ini. Aku pun mulai membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya. Ya, aku selalu suka membaca, terutama buku fantasi. Dan kali ini buku yang kubaca bercerita tentang peri-peri yang tinggal di sebuah hutan lebat nan indah.

Sewaktu kecil aku seringkali membayangkan diriku adalah seorang peri yang terbang bebas dengan sepasang sayap yang indah. Dan aku pernah berharap dapat bertemu dengan seorang peri. Seorang peri yang dapat mengabulkan tiga permintaan. Apa hal itu mungkin? Aku menertawakan harapan masa kecilku sendiri yang kini sangat tersengar bodoh. Ya, bagaimana mungkin ada hal semacam itu di dunia nyata?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menjatuhkan apapun itu yang menghantam kepalaku tadi. Dan saat itulah aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat kecil, namun ukurannya agak lebih besar daripada serangga. Aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya namun saat itu juga ia menatapku. Matanya—matanya itu bukanlah mata seekor serangga atau hewan apapun. Mata itu seperti mata manusia. Manusia kecil bersayap? Bukankah hanya peri yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu? Ya, seorang peri!

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan menatap makhluk mungil itu lagi, namun ia tidak lagi menatapku. Makhluk itu kelihatan kesakitan dan menginginkan aku membantunya. Tanganku bergetar saat mencoba mengangkat tubuh makhluk mungil itu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku pun hanya merebahkan makhluk itu di atas tempat tidurku—yang tentu saja terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya—berharap dengan begitu ia akan merasa lebih baik. Lalu aku pun mengambil sehelai kain kecil untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap makhluk mungil itu lekat-lekat. Benarkah makhluk ini adalah seorang peri? Sulit rasanya mempercayai bahwa peri benar-benar ada dalam dunia nyata. Namun jika melihat tubuhnya yang hanya seukuran jengkal tangan manusia, sayap transparannya yang indah, dan pakaian unik yang dikenakannya, makhluk ini persis seperti peri-peri yang digambarkan dalam buku maupun film-film fantasi. Saat tengah larut dalam pikiranku, sesuatu menyentuh jari tanganku. Ternyata makhluk kecil itu telah bangun.

"Hai, makhluk kecil. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau terlihat sakit." Sapaku dengan ramah.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Tadi aku hanya terlalu lelah terbang. Terima kasih kau telah merawatku. Dan maaf telah jatuh tepat di atas kepalamu tadi." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat indah menurutku. Dan setelah mendengar suaranya itu, aku tahu ia adalah seorang pria. Entahlah, aku pun tak yakin apakah peri juga memiliki jenis kelamin seperti manusia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang peri. Rasanya sangat—menyenangkan. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Kau ingin segelas teh? Atau biskuit?" tawarku padanya. Sepertinya dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kondisinya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mengecek keadaan sayapnya. Oh, aku sangat ingin memiliki benda indah itu. Sepertinya ia menyadari tatapanku, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Mengapa para manusia tidak memiliki sayap?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Entahlah. Tuhan menciptakan manusia memang tanpa sayap. Namun aku sangat ingin memiliki sayap sepertimu." Jawabku. "Uhm, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." Ucapku lagi setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya masih terlihat lemas.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan terlihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Meskipun ia kecil, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari betapa tampannya dia. Rambut pirang paltinanya, bola mata biru kelabunya yang indah, dan kulitnya yang putih semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan istirahat nanti. Dan sekarang, di mana teh dan biskuit yang kau tawarkan tadi?" tanyanya dengan senyum indahnya yang menghias wajah tampan itu.

Aku tertawa dan mulai beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan secangkir teh dan beberapa biskuit untuknya. Tapi—bagaimana caranya ia dapat meminum teh dan memakan biskuit yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya? Ah, aku ingat aku masih menyimpan peralatan makan boneka sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Aku bergegas ke gudang dan mencarinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan apa yang kucari. Setelah itu aku mecucinya dan mengisinya dengan teh dan beberapa biskuit yang telah kuhancurkan agar ukurannya lebih kecil.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak," ucapnya saat tengah menyantap hidangan kecilnya. "Kita belum berkenalan. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengunyah biskuitnya.

Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya yang sangat lucu itu. "Aku Hermione Granger. Dan kau?"

"Aku Draco." Jawabnya seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Draco, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku sedikt ragu.

Peri itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beralih menatapku. "Tentu, Hermione." Jawabnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyum indahnya.

"Apakah kau peri yang dapat mengabulkan tiga buah permintaan?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang mulai merona karena malu dengan pertanyaan bodohku itu.

Draco tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku, "Tidak ada peri yang dapat mengabulkan tiga permintaan, Hermione. Mungkin yang kau pikirkan itu adalah hantu atau semacamnya."

Wajahku semakin merona sekarang. Aku tidak berani bicara lagi, sampai akhirnya ia selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanan yang sangat enak ini. Aku harap di tempatku ada makanan seenak ini. Sekarang aku akan istirahat, karena besok sore aku harus kembali ke rumahku." Ujarnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyaku sedikit sedih. Apa ia harus pergi begitu cepat? Aku baru saja merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Tentu saja aku harus pergi, Hermione. Peri tidak bisa hidup bersama manusia." Jawabnya, iris musim gugurnya menatap lurus milikku. Namun ada yang aneh dengan mata itu. Matanya tidak lagi berbinar, justru kesedihanlah yang ada di matanya saat ini. Mungkinkah Draco juga merasa sedih sepertiku karena harus pergi?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Karena peri tidak bisa menjalani hidup seperti manusia menjalani hidupnya. Peri dan manusia tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan, Hermione." Jawabnya dengan binar mata yang semakin meredup.

"Aku mengerti." Balasku seraya menundukkan wajahku. Cukup lama kami terdiam , sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi aku sangat ingin Draco tetap berada di sini. Rasanya lebih baik jika ada Draco di dekatku.

"Draco, jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk merubah hidupmu, apa yang ingin kau ubah?" tanyaku yang memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu." Jawabnya yakin. Mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku karena tak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang memerah. "Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan seolah ada yang berdesir lembut dalam dadaku. Perasaan apa ini? Bisakah manusia jatuh cinta pada peri? Tapi bagiku, Draco tidaklah seperti peri, hanya fisiknya sajalah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang peri, namun saat bersamanya, aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan seorang manusia, Sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan walaupun kami baru saja bertemu. "Aku ingin menjadi peri sepertimu." Jawabku.

Obrolan kami pun terus berlanjut sepanjang sisa hari itu. Dan di situlah aku semakin mengenalnya. Draco menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai peri dan aku pun menceritakan tentang hidupku. Tak jarang pula kami menertawakan hal-hal bodoh yang kami bicarakan. Semakin lama kami bersama, semakin aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan itu membuatku semakin sulit melepasnya pergi. Aneh memang, kami baru saja bersama selama kurang dari satu hari namun perasaan aneh itu cepat sekali tumbuh. Ya, segalanya akan menjadi mungkin jika itu menyangkut urusan hati, bukan?

Kesokan paginya kondisi Draco sudah benar-benar pulih dan ia sudah dapat terbang kembali. Ia terbang melintasi taman belakang rumahku dengan sayapnya yang indah.

"Kau tahu, Hermione? Jika aku seorang manusia dan bertemu denganmu, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapnya ketika ia sudah duduk di atas pundakku.

Sontak saja wajahku memerah karena tersipu dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa berani manatap wajah tampannya. Takut perasaan aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Karena aku tidak pernah bertemu manusia sepertimu, bahkan peri pun tidak ada yang sebaik dirimu. Kau sangat mudah dijadikan teman bicara dan kau menyenangkan, dan ketika aku bersamamu—" ia menghentikannya ucapanya. Entah apa yang ingin diucapkannya, yang jelas aku tahu ia tak akan melanjutkannya lagi.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan manusia sebelumnya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta setelah ucapan terakhir darinya.

"Ya, tak jarang aku mengalami hal seperti kemarin dan bertemu dengan beberapa manusia sebelumnya. Namun mereka tak ada yang sepertimu. Mereka menjauhiku, mungkin karena takut atau terkejut, entahlah. Kau berbeda, Hermione. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak takut padaku seperti orang-orang itu?"

"Kau tahu, Draco? Saat aku bersamamu, aku merasa sangat nyaman, aku merasa seperti sedang bersama manusia, bukan dengan peri. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut padamu. Lagipula, kau sangat menyenangkan." Ucapku seraya menatap wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata yang kembali berbinar cerah.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Aku berharap kau adalah manusia, Draco." Bisikku pada diri sendiri. Entah apakah Draco mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah kembali terbang melintasi taman dengan sayapnya, sesekali ia melambai ke arahku.

Sore datang begitu cepat, itu artinya Draco akan pergi dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi. Perasaan sedih menyelimutiku seketika itu, dan dadaku nyeri memikrkan kepergian Draco, peri baik hati yang telah menemaniku selama dua hari belakangan.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Hermione." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum pergi. "Aku sangat menghargai segala yang kau lakukan untukku dan kau telah merawatku kemarin. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan hanya berkata, "Terima kasih kembali, Draco."

"Jika saat ini aku adalah seorang manusia, aku akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Tapi aku adalah peri, dan peri tidak bisa bersama manusia." Ucapnya sedih seraya mulai terbang dan mensejajari wajahku.

A-apa yang ia katakan barusan? Apa perasaanku tidak hanya sepihak? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal bersamaku? Aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya namun tidak bisa, terlalu sakit rasanya jika itu hanya akan jadi sekedar ucapan. "Draco, apa aku boleh meminta satu permohonan padamu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu. Hanya satu, Hermione." Jawabnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengabulkannya." Kataku penuh harap.

"Aku berjanji." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Mata musim gugurnya menatap lurus iris madu milikku. Kau membuatku semakin ingin menahanmu, peri bodoh.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia—ah tidak—aku ingin kau terlahir sebagai manusia yang seusia denganku, mempunyai keluarga dan teman-teman. Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia sepanjang hidupmu." Ucapku, air mata sudah menetes dari mataku.

Mata peri itu melebar mendengar permohonanku. Namun ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Itu adalah permohonan terindah yang pernah kudengar." Ucapnya. Dan kemudian ia berbisik di telingaku, "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika itu juga semuanya menjadi gelap, aku seperti berada dalam tidur yang sangat lelap.

**xoxoxo**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati diriku berada di taman belakang rumahku dengan sebuah buku di pangkuanku. Apa aku baru saja bermimpi? Jika ya, itu adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah ada. Aku tersenyum dan teringat dengan Draco. Wajahnya sangat tampan, jika ia benar-benar ada, aku yakin akan banyak gadis yang memburunya. Aku tertawa memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Lima hari kemudian ibuku mengajakku ke acara ulang tahun putra temannya. Aku telah melupakan tentang mimpi itu dan menjalani hidupku seperti biasa.

Susana tempat pestanya cukup meriah dan terkesan mewah. Banyak remaja seusiaku di sana, mungkin yang berulang tahun usianya sama denganku.

"Hermione, ini adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy, putranya lah yang tengah berulang tahun." Ujar Ibuku memperkenalkan temannya sekaligus tuan rumah pesta ini. Aku pun membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam kepada mereka. "Tuan Malfoy, dimana putra anda? Kami ingin menyapanya." Ucap Ibuku lagi.

Tuan Malfoy mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari putranya itu, "Ah di sana. Draco, kemarilah." Ucapnya memanggil nama putranya tersebut.

Aku terpaku sejenak saat mendengar namanya. Nama yang sama dengan peri di dalam mimpiku. Aku pun segera melihat wajahnya. Dan ya, wajahnya, rambutnya, serta matanya pun sama persis dengan peri itu. Aku terus memandangnya dan tidak sadar bahwa kedua orang tua kami memperhatikanku.

"Mungkin kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua." Ucap Tuan Malfoy pada orang tuaku. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di tempat itu.

"Hai, ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya pemuda tampan di hadapanku itu.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Dan sekarang aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya lagi. Aku terus teringat tentang mimpi itu, tentang peri itu, bahkan suara mereka pun sama. Dan baru aku menyadari bahwa aku merindukan peri itu. Ingin sekali rasanya memimpikannya lagi.

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat pesta, "Ini adalah malam yang indah, bukan?" tanyanya, memecahkan keheningan di antara kami, ia menengadah menatap langit malam yang bertabur banyak bintang.

"Ya." Jawabku. "Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun, Draco." Ucapku dengan sedikit gugup.

Ia tertawa kecil mendengar nada ucapanku. "Ya, terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Hermione. Kali ini aku tidak akan jatuh di atas kepalamu lagi." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat kukenal.

Aku tersentak. Senyum itu adalah senyum milik Draco. Jadi itu bukanlah mimpi, kejadian itu, peri itu, semuanya adalah nyata. "Kau.. Draco?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan senyum cerahnya yang sangat kurindukan.

"A-aku—" aku mencoba untuk bicara namun suaraku tak mampu keluar lagi. Draco menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Granger. Dan sekarang aku adalah seorang manusia sepertimu. Mimpiku untuk bersamamu akan terwujud." Ujarnya seraya menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Kurasakan mataku mulai basah oleh air mata bahagia, "Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar nyata, Draco. Aku kira semua itu hanyalah mimpi, kupikir kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku, Draco. Dan kupikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Dengan kekuatan yang kumilki waktu itu, aku mengabulkan permohonanmu. Aku telah menunggu sangat lama untuk tibanya hari ini." Ucapnya. "Jadi, apa kau mencintaiku, Hermione?"

Aku tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali menjadi peri lagi—ah tidak—aku lupa aku tidak bisa menjadi peri lagi." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Ucapku bahagia.

Draco tersenyum, ia menggenggam tanganku dan mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Jika aku masih memiliki kekuatan sihir, aku akan mempercepat waktu dan memberhentikannya saat hari pernikahan kita." ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia yang sama.

Aku tertawa dan dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak butuh sihir lagi, Draco. Aku bahagia hanya dengan kau ada bersamaku. Dan bagiku, kau tetaplah seorang peri walaupun tanpa sihir."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi peri untukmu, seorang peri yang selalu melindungi dan mencintaimu, Hermione. Kau, adalah gadis terindah yang pernah kutemui. Aku bahagia dapat terlahir sebagai manusia." Ucapnya.

"Dan kau adalah lelaki terindah yang pernah kutemui." Ucapku.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniadakan jarak di antara kami. Dan mulai saat itu kehidupan kami pun diliputi dengan kebahagiaan dengan keberadaan Draco di sisiku dan aku di sisinya selamanya.

**FIN**

**tell me what do you think about this fic, just click review button bellow ^^  
**

**terima kasih untuk yang sudah review karya-karyaku sebelumnya :)  
**

**see ya in the next fic ^^  
**


End file.
